Gargoyles: Breaking the Rules
by S.D.Awesome
Summary: Every Gargoyle knows that it is against the laws made by Oberon to be mated to a human. But when Elisa asks the Gargoyles to help find a missing girl, one of them ends up breaking that law... or so the others think.
1. Missing Persons

_For thousands of years, Gargoyles have been forbidden to be mated to a human by Oberon himself, in hopes of preventing a Fourth Kind. But sometimes, when you unexpectedly fall in love, rules tend to be broken... _

**Elisa walked up the steps of the large stone tower as the sun began to set. She opened the large wooden door and leaned on the wall. Cracks began to form on the seven stone Gargoyles lined up on the ledge before her. She held her hand up to block shards of stone that flew around her in a flurry as the Gargoyles broke free of their daily prison. **

**She brushed some flecks and dust off of her red jacket and crossed her arms, "All right guys, I need your help with some police business tonight." She stated in a serious tone. **

**Goliath stepped off his pedestal, "How can we help?" **

**Elisa pulled out a picture from her inner jacket pocket, and handed it to him, "This is Rebecca Mathison. She's 16 years old and has been missing for two days. Missing Person's thinks she was kidnapped but they haven't turned up any new leads, aside from the fact that we _know_ that she was last seen leaving her job at the Library down the street." **

**As the picture fell to Angela she gave a sympathetic sigh, "She looks so young, I hope nothing bad has happened to her." **

**Elisa nodded, "Yeah, so do I and everyone on this case." she agreed. Angela passed the picture around. Goliath placed a hand on Elisa's shoulder, "Well find her Elisa, I swear." he vowed. Elisa smiled, "Good to know someone won't give up ." **

**Hudson spoke next, "Dose the young lass have anyone she could go to, should she escape from her captors?" Elisa shook her head, "None. Her mother and father died when she was four years old, and she has no known living relatives."**

**Lex scratched the back of his head, "That might complicate things." **

**Brooklyn handed the picture back to Elisa, "Complicated or not, Goliath said we'll find her and we will." **

**Broadway piped in, "I like the sound of that!" **

**"We should get started. Brooklyn, you take Lexington and Broadway, search the area around the library. Hudson, you and Bronx check Central Park, Angela and I will accompany Elisa." Instructed Goliath. Elisa straightened her jacket, "Sounds like a plan. I've also asked Xanatos and Derick if they could keep an eye out, and report in if they hear anything that sound like our girl." She told Goliath and Angela as they walked down the stairs of the tower. **

**The Trio were the first to leave. They glided off of the building and headed down the road, towards the old clock tower. Broadway took the right and Lexington took the left, leaving Brooklyn to cover the middle. The image of the girl burned into their minds. Each of their eyes blazed determination, not because she was a girl (for once), it was because she was alone, had been possibly kidnapped, and could be hurt. They each shared a feeling of responsibility toward her, and found it their job to find her, protect her and return her home safely, as such was in their nature. **

**Lexington scanned the roof tops, alleys and every place he could see from his birds-eye view of the city. Brooklyn looked over to Broadway and to Lex, "We won't get much if we stay together like this. Spread out, and we'll meet back at the Clock tower an hour before sunrise."**

**Broadway and Lex veered away to the left and right, "Got it!" they both agreed. **

**As they split up, Brooklyn stayed on his coarse but lowered his altitude in between the buildings, to get a better view of the ground. Thanks for that night when they saved a train full of people, nearly every human knew he was a protector, not a destroyer and most of them noticed him, but paid him no mind. As he glided over the streets, a few feet above the traffic, he noticed a group of people on the sidewalk waving at him, and motioning for him to land. One of the men near the front was holding a piece of paper. Brooklyn glided down as smoothly as he could with out causing a big gust of wind or hitting people or objects on the sidewalk. He had landed in front of populated areas before and the humans walking on it were both kind and smart enough to give him room. **

**One time, his claws had slipped from the curb and a young boy pulled him back from an oncoming truck that would have defiantly ran him over. **

**His claws clicked lightly on the pavement as he landed. He folded his wings setting the claws on his shoulders, should he have to take off again, but mostly to be polite and leave room on the sidewalk. He also made sure he kept his tale to himself to, again, stop from hitting, tripping or knocking people or objects over. The man who had the paper handed it to a little girl no older than three years old and motioned her over to Brooklyn. As she ran over to him, he knelt down on one knee and smiled a bit. **

**She stopped a foot from him and held out the paper to him. Brooklyn looked at it. The paper was a poster with the Missing girls picture on it, as well as an address and a phone number. He took the poster and studied it for a second then looked back up at the girl. **

**She was smiling shyly, her hands behind her back, "Daddy said you is trying to help find my sister's fwend." she slurred in a cute little voice. Brooklyn folded the poster and tucked it under his belt, "Yep. I've got my other friends looking for her too." He looked up and stood when he noticed the parents and older sister approach them. **

**The father spoke first, "We were the ones who phoned the police when we started to get worried. The Captain told us that Gargoyles would lend a hand in the search, have you found anything yet?" He asked. Brooklyn shook his head, "Afraid not. I just split up my team and told them to look around and see if they-" Brooklyn was cut off by a siren, and Elisa's red and white car sped past them, followed by Goliath and Angela gliding just behind. Angela stopped on top of a street light beside them, "Lex said he thinks he found her! Over by the docks!" with that she glided off the light after Goliath. **

**Brooklyn spun around and someone shouted to others on the street to "Get out of the way!" as he lifted his wings and started to scale a building as fast as he could. When he was about 16 feet up, he jumped off and snapped his wings open and caught an up draft. **

**He was gliding over the buildings when he met up with Broadway, "Hey! Angela come get you too?" he called. The blue Gargoyle veered over to glide beside him, "No, Hudson did! Lex told him, and I told Angela to tell you." he explained. **

**"You really think Lex found her?" Brooklyn asked. **

**Broadway shrugged with a smile, "Lex could find anything if he set his mind to it." Brooklyn chuckled, "Yeah, Lex could. Infact now that I think about it, if someone lost a contact out here, not only would he find it, it would belong to the person who lost it to beguine with." **

**Broadway laughed at the statement. But their moment of ease was interrupted by a loud, blood-chilling scream. They looked down onto the roof tops and saw a girl, young enough to be the one missing, being attacked by six older men. The two Gargoyles shared an angry growl and glided down to help. Broadway reached the men first, tackling two of them with out even landing. One of the others turned and fled at the sight of a Gargoyle, wile the other three advanced on the girl. That's where Brooklyn came in. **

**He landed with his back to the men and whipped his tail under their feet. The first man nearest the front fell backwards and hit his head on a metal bar on the way down, and the one behind him ran at Brooklyn with a knife. He spun around and leaned to the side to dodge the strike, but his timing was off and the knife sliced a two inch long gash across his chest. It wasn't deep, but it hurt and had hit a few small arterys. Blood ran down his chest, stomach and stained the waist band of his deep blue loin-cloth. **

**But Brooklyn was a warrior and he wasn't about to let a wound stop him. Unless an injury obscured his movement or rendered him completely motionless, he would keep fighting. He shot after the man with the knife, and bashed his head against his. The man dropped to the ground unconscious a few seconds latter and the knife in his hand clattered to the ground. Brooklyn staggered a bit and looked down ant the gash in his chest. The blood kept poring out of the wound and he was starting to feel dizzy from blood loss. He had lost track of Broadway a wile ago, but as his vision began to fail he knew that he was still fighting because of the sounds he could hear.**

**Then the brick red Gargoyle finally dropped to the ground and everything went black.**


	2. A New Friend

When Brooklyn woke up, his wound had been bandaged and he was lying on his back on a black leather couch. He pulled his wings out from under him and sat up. Looking around, he noticed he was in someone's living room. Hundreds of little red flags went up in Brooklyn's mind. He was in a humans house! Panic raced through him as he tried to figure out who's house it was. It wasn't Elisa's and it defiantly wasn't Xanatos'. So who's was it?

He heard a door close lightly from the hallway around the corner. He bolted to his feet, ready for a fight, but who he saw was a surprise. A girl of about 16 years old walked out from the hallway. The same girl he had been looking for last night. He recognized her dark brown hair, blond streaks and blue eyes. She was wearing a tight fitting black tank-top that showed her cleavage a little to well and pink baggy pajama pants that dragged on the ground as she shuffled into the kitchen. Brooklyn figured she hadn't even noticed him, because she didn't even look over. Instead, she opened a cupboard, grabbed a glass and set it on the counter. Then going over to the fridge, she grabbed a milk carton and pored the contents into her cup.

She took a deep, tired breath and turned around and started to walk over to the couch. She looked up at him from her choppy bangs and jerked to a stop in front of him. Her eyes were wide, not with fear but with surprise. She looked him up and down, then her eyes stopped at Brooklyn's chest. He followed her gaze and saw he was wearing a necklace of some sort. It was a black rope with some sort of silver metal pendant on it. On ether side of the pendant were two emerald stones. He looked at the girl when she finally spoke,

"It-umm-It worked," she said with utter disbelief. Brooklyn gave her a confused look. She shrugged and smiled, walking past him to sit on the couch. He gaped at the girl in shock. She acted like she had known him forever, treating him like a friend. She grabbed the T.V remote before standing up again, and handed it to him,

"I'm pretty sure you know how to work a T.V right? I just need to go get something and I'll be right back. Watch what ever you want." she said in a smooth, friendly voice. Brooklyn turned and watched her leave with a shocked expression, remote in hand. He had not expected that. Sure Gargoyles were known to most of New York city now, but even with that, humans kept to themselves when they were present unless they needed help. As she walked away Brooklyn's shocked look faded and turned into a light smile,

'She's actually kinda cute.' He surprised himself with this thought and shook his head, 'NO! Bad dog!' He told himself firmly and pressed the power button on the remote. The T.V flicked on. He hit Guide and scrolled through the channels. She had a few good ones but he paused on a show he had never heard of before.

'Criminal Minds?'

He hit Enter and he crossed his arms across his chest as the T.V switched to the channel. It had just started. It took him a wile to figure out the characters and their profession. But after about fifteen minutes of watching, he already had the characters Morgan, Garcia and Reed on his mental favorites list. He was so involved with the show he didn't notice the girl had come back.

She stood behind him as he watched the show, still standing where she had left him. She was able to get a good look at him now that she wasn't busy running around and it wasn't dark any more. He was about six feet tall and a dark reddish color. His hair was long, smooth and a brilliant white that was naturally smoothed back away from his face and, for some reason, reminded her of silver threads. He had three toes on his feet, each one paired with a sharp claw that was the same color as his well muscled body. His long tail curled in a half-circle on the hard wood floor behind him. He was, in a word, impressive. Especially his wings. Each one was folded neatly behind his back and she mentally gawked at how big they were.

She frowned curiously when she heard a familiar voice on the T.V. She walked up beside the Gargoyle and gasped, startling him out of his trance-line state, "You put on Criminal Minds?" she asked with a smile, "That's my favorite show! You got a favorite character yet?" she asked excitedly, looking up at him. Brooklyn just gave her a wide-eyed silent stare. He then had to mentally laugh at her. Her enthusiasm towards him was both refreshing and entertaining, "Morgan, Garcia and Reed." he answered dropping the stare.

She looked away and choked out a laugh, "Those are my favorites!" she said cheerfully. She heard him utter an airy chuckle and she smiled at him, placing her hands on her hips, "So the Gargoyle thinks I'm funny does he?" she humorously accused. Brooklyn's eyes snapped wide open and he looked at her with disbelief, "You...Know what I am?"

He had to ask because although Gargoyles weren't much of a secret now, most people were still "left in the dark without a flashlight" on their existence.

The girl crossed her arms and looked him in the eyes, which she now noticed were a beautiful emerald green, and gave him her best 'you did not seriously just ask me that' look, "Yeah, of coarse I do." Brooklyn groaned and ran his talons through his hair, "Damn. I was hoping that you would think it was just a costume." he admitted. She snorted a small laugh and pointed to his bandage, "A costume that bleeds?" she questioned. Brooklyn looked down at the bandage across his chest, "Oh yeah, about that, Thanks Rebecca." he said. Now it was her turn. Her smile instantly disappeared and was replaced with a worried, scared expression, "How do you know my name?" She demanded.

Brooklyn pulled the 'Missing' poster from his belt and handed it to her, "That's how."

Rebecca took the paper and read it. The name and the picture were right, but the address and phone number were wrong. They did seem familiar though, then she remembered the blond that she worked with at the Library. She scoffed and shook her head, crumpling the paper up in her hand with an unimpressed look on her face. She hated that girl with a passion. She got a job at the Library so she could read on her spare time, be left alone and have some quiet. She was able to get 'read' out of that list, but the girl followed her everywhere and wouldn't shut up! After the first two weeks of working with the blond, she had mentally kicked herself repeatedly for being nice to her because clearly, it was a mistake. Now the blond thought they were Best Friends. Joy...

Brooklyn could see she wasn't exactly happy. She looked both irritated and frustrated, although the two were pretty much the same thing. He was actually starting to regret giving the poster to her in the first place. But during her little silent episode, Brooklyn was able to get a better look at her. She was average height for a human of her age, being only three inches shorter than him. Her figure and complexion was perfect, and her long wavy hair was left loose and reached as far down her back as his own did. She was also wearing four necklaces that looked similar to the one he was wearing, each varying in length. One was a close but not completely a choker, like his, with two ruby and emerald stones on either side of a gold charm that looked like it was some sort of Old English dragon. The two below that one were a bit longer. One had emerald and topaz stones beside another charm but this time it was copper and was some sort of skull with odd designs on it, the one below that was emerald and sapphire with an odd flying snake pendant made out of obsidian stone. And the last was long enough to hide under her shirt, so he wasn't sure what that one was. Her wrists were bare except for the left one which bore a loose, thick leather bracelet that was cut around half way into six strips, and the same color as his skin. Every second strip contained a row of six diamond rhinestones spaced with a dull silver stud.

Rebecca looked at the Gargoyle from under her bangs. Why was she staring at her? She gave a light smile, but not one that he would notice. At least that's what she thought. Brooklyn looked up at her from trying to figure out what the hidden necklace was and instantly felt embarrassed. He took a small step back and gulped. Rebecca could have sworn he was blushing if his skin wasn't already red. She smiled at him and tried not to laugh, but she couldn't stop a few giggles from getting out. Brooklyn's expression suddenly changed from embarrassed to a sly grin, "So the human thinks I'm funny does she?" he joked. Rebecca stopped laughing almost instantly and returned his grin, "Down right hilarious." she answered.

This time they both had a good chuckle. When they stopped Rebecca had to get some answers, "Okay, so you know my name, but I don't know yours." she hinted. The brick red Gargoyle leaned on the back of the couch, "I'm Brooklyn." he said, introducing himself. Rebecca smiled a bit and gave him a look, "Your name is Brooklyn? Kinda ironic don't you think?" Brooklyn suddenly burst into laughter, almost giving Rebecca a heart attack, "Y'know, I thought the same thing after about a week." he said with a light chuckle. Rebecca laughed a bit too. This guy was great! At least he had a sense of humor.

Rebecca glanced through a crack in the curtains. The sun had been up for a wile now and Brooklyn hadn't turned to stone. Inside she was squealing with joy. She never thought that one of her mother's charms would work on a Gargoyle like him, but it did. She walked over to the curtains and flung them open one at a time to let the warm summer sun shine in. Brooklyn had been looking at his surroundings from his place on the back of the couch, but when the rays of sun hit the wood floor beside him, he had instantly whipped around to face the large window behind him,

"What the hell?!" he had shouted confused. Rebecca turned around to face him and sat on the small window sill, "What?" she asked. Brooklyn frowned and pointed to the sun, "How long has it been up?" he demanded. Rebecca finally clicked in, "OH! So that's what your all cheesed about!" She mused in understanding, "I dunno, it's been up for about..." she glanced at the clock above the T.V, "three hours, give or take." she answered. Brooklyn stared at her in shock for a split second then looked down at himself. Why wasn't he stone?

He looked back up at her, "You do know that Gargoyles turn to stone during the day, right?" he asked. Rebecca frowned at him, "Yes I do. Geeze, I human, but I'm not dumb." Brooklyn frowned back, "So then I guess you've notice that we have just a slight problem here?" Rebecca crossed her arms, "Do you want to turn to stone? Actually, know what? If your too scared to go outside during the day, or to even see the sun at all, its ok."

Brooklyn opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. She did pose a valid point. Brooklyn had never seen the sun, he had always turned to stone just at is came up over the horizon.

He heaved a defeated sigh and smiled at her a bit, "Alright, how do I get to the roof?"


	3. Enter Nashville

**I will just tell you this now. The Nashville in this fanfic is not the Nashville you know to be Brooklyn and Katana's son. He's my own character with the same name, and has no resemblance to that other Nashville in any way. **

**Thanks, **

**~S. **

Rebecca smiled and walked past Brooklyn, grabbing his hand in the process. Dragging him behind her, they snuck out onto the fire escape outside her living room window and up the stairs to the roof. Once outside they were hit with a heat wave,

"Wow! Didn't see that one coming!" she exclaimed. Brooklyn was a little shocked at the heat when it first hit him, but after a few minutes he was somewhat fine with it. He walked over to the knee-high concrete wall and looked around. New York looked different during the day. Brooklyn was so used to seeing it at night that it took him a few minutes to recognize some of the buildings.

Wait...

Brooklyn looked to his left and was greeted with the familiar face of the Clock tower. He was so close to the castle he could easily make it there in ten or so minutes. But there was a slight confusion. How had he gotten from the apartments near the old warehouses to Rebecca's apartment practically in the middle of the city and beside his home?

He turned to Rebecca with a confused look, "Hey, how did you get me here?"

She turned around from looking at some tall building in the distance that was hidden by clouds,  
>"I had a friend help me, why?" Brooklyn just stared at her, "You what?"<p>

Becca shrugged, "I had called a friend and he came over and helped me."  
>Brooklyn suddenly remembered Broadway, "There was another Gargoyle there! he was big and a sort of blue-ish green, did you see him?"<br>Rebecca shook her head, "No, you were the only one there when everything died down. You were lying in a pretty scary pool of blood too..."

Brooklyn was worried. If Broadway hadn't been there when Becca and her friend had picked him up, then were was he? Those men they had fought didn't seem like Quarrymen who had escaped from prison, they hit to light. More likely just a few robbers who's plans didn't pan out the way they wanted. Becca saw the worried expression on Brooklyn's face. The other Gargoyle was obviously a member of his Clan.

"That Gargoyle was a Rookery Brother wasn't he?" she asked softly. Brooklyn glanced at her, "Yeah he was. He also had a mate back at our...umm...hide out." Becca raised and eye brow at him, "Hide out?" She questioned, "Don't you mean "Castle" or something?"  
>Brooklyn gave her a curious look, "How do you know so much about Gargoyles?"<br>Becca suddenly got nervous, "I-umm, I read...books, lots of books, and-umm, y'know taking a wild guess never hurt either..."

Brooklyn wasn't buying it. He gave her a look that clearly said a sarcastic "are you serious?" and just waited. Becca bit her bottom lip and avoided his eyes. She didn't like being stared at, it made her feel odd and out of place. The two stood there in silence until a small blip caught both of their attention. Brooklyn noticed that she had a two-way radio clipped on to the back of her pants.

There was a voice that followed,

"Hey BECCA! ARE YOU THERE!?" It shouted. The voice was male, but It sounded young- about two or so years younger than Brooklyn. Although... that might be a bit much considering that he was already pushing one thousand and three years, no thanks to that spell that was put on him and the others.

Rebecca had this dreading look on her face as soon as she had heard the voice,

"Someone you don't like?" asked Brooklyn as he sat on the low wall behind him. Becca glanced at him and sighed, grabbing the radio from her waist band, "I never said that. He irritate's me and can be supper childish, but meh, so can I." she replied with a shrug and a smile. The Voice came again, still loud but this time more demanding,

"BECCA!"  
>"WHAT?!" she shouted into the radio. Brooklyn's eyes widened at the hostility in her voice. She confused him. Bubbly and friendly one minute, irritated and hostile the next...literally. But boy was she entertaining. The voice spoke once more but in a friendlier, calmer tone,<p>

"How's our friend doin'?" he asked. Rebecca brought the radio to her mouth, "Fine." she answered with a confused frown. Brooklyn returned the look and she caught it, "He was here when you were still unconscious, I kicked him out because the damn guy wouldn't shut up." the girl explained. Brooklyn chuckled, nodded in understanding. The radio blipped again,

"How do you know?" it asked, questioning Becca's previous answer.  
>"Because I'm looking right at him." she replied. There was a long pause and the two waited in silence.<p>

*blip*

"That just sounded creepy, Rebecca..." said the voice. Becca frowned and raised the radio, "I mean he's awake now, you moron!" she shouted. This time she got a reply almost immediately,  
>"OH YAY! Oh, and I'm already half way to your place."<br>Becca panicked, "Your coming over!?" she yelled into the radio. Brooklyn flinched as the sudden loud noise reached his sensitive ears,

"Ow! Warn me next time, will ya?" He asked in an easy tone so he wouldn't sound as crabby as he had been in the past few months. He actually HAD been in a good mood earlier but, unless it was music, Brooklyn HATED loud noises, and that yell slash scream Rebecca had done put him right back in that bad mood.

Becca gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry."  
>*blip* "Yep, and judging on how fast I fly, I'll be there in 30 seconds." piped the male voice. Brooklyn looked at Becca, "Fly?" he asked. Last time Brooklyn checked, humans couldn't fly without some sort of craft to help them. Becca scratched her head nervously, "Yeah, about that..." she looked into the bright blue sky as a small speck grew larger and larger. Brooklyn strained his eyes to see the black shape from the glare of the sun. As it got closer, he could see that it had wings and a tail.<p>

It was a Gargoyle. It landed on the short wall and stepped down,

"See! 30 seconds." said the new Gargoyle. Brooklyn stared at the male in silence and in shock. Becca turned to face him,

"Brooklyn, this is my friend Nashville."


End file.
